Room 13 Unlucky for Some
by Iuseinkandpaper
Summary: Taksuki sweat dropped when her father put the brochure in front of her and said "That's your new school!" A college environment boarding school, complete with roommates, college type classes and even lectures! Oh dear god, she whispered to herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Adjusting

**A/N - Just a little thought I had and I decided to write it down, first chapters are always kind of vague but if people want more please review and I'll get on chapter 2! I won't continue if people don't like it so please review.**

Disclaimer- Don't own Bleach, but I do own that red cup.

* * *

Renji hissed as the bitter, stringent liquid made its way down his throat. Coughing slightly he placed another two sugar cubes into the red mug he was grasping and took another tentative sip.

As the coffee received yet another two cubes of sweetness and yet another tentative sip, Renji sighed in contentment. The coffee had reached the perfect taste, Ichigo said it tasted like hot sugar water but what does that orange-haired bastard know?

Renji had been thinking about the same thing the entire day, his new school. He didn't want to go but he couldn't stay in Sereite forever and besides Rukia went to this new school.

Draining the remainder of the liquid that he hated and loved at the same time, Renji rose heavily from his tattered and frayed green chair before making his way to his bedroom and dropping the cup into an unmarked cardboard box on the way there.

* * *

Tatsuki took her frustrations out on the poor soccer ball that lay undefended at her feet, launching it into the air she didn't even bother to look where it went. Turning around and shoving one of her hands roughly into her pockets, she caressed the locket which lay at the bottom of it's denim prison.

Using the other hand she ran it through her unruly short hair and winced when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, packing.

Firing off an insane number of curses she began to throw her belongings into the many cardboard boxes that littered her bedroom floor. Picking up a photo frame she ran her calloused finger tips over the glass covered faces and grew angry when they started to blur right in front of her eyes. Pulling the tear stained frame off the photo she gently folded it and locked in the denim prison to join its cellmate, the ornate silver locket.

Later that day Tatsuki sighed as the chauffer driving car made its way through the gates of the Karakura Boarding School, weaving its expensive way along the outskirts of the prestigious school. Getting out of the car she was greeted with a cold shoulder, literally. Putting on her best scowl she pulled the wrist of the annoying and exceedingly stupid red head turning him to face her so she could kick his ass. Her anger turned into immediate surprise as she studied the boy in front of her and marvelled at his appearance.

The boy was extremely tall and covered from what she could see in trial looking tattoos, he even had tattoos for eyebrows for god sake. Just as she was ogling his bright red, scarlet hair he snatched his wrist away and muttered a disgusted sorry leaving a bewildered Tatsuki in his wake. Getting over her shock she snatched her luggage from the bewildered and stammering chauffer and made her way to room 13 cursing about irony the whole way there.

* * *

Tatsuki found herself cursing for the millionth time that day as she read the note attached to her fridge.

_Roommate,_

_I've moved all my stuff into the red room, don't touch anything. All the food that's labeled is mine and so is all the other stuff. Touch anything and I'll kill you._

_Renji_

_p.s. I am not joking, stay away from my stuff._

_

* * *

  
_

Tatsuki sat in one of the two seats at the _college environment_ dorm room kitchen and stared disbelieving at the untidy scrawl on the paper in front of her. That bastard she thought as she began her favourite activity of pacing around the tiny kitchen, he actually had the nerve to write a note like that. She had stuck her head into the slightly larger red room earlier and found that the idiot had thrown half his things into disorganized piles all around the blood-red room. Disgusted she'd left the idiots room, oh and that's his knew name, idiot. Renji she thought sarcastically, thinking of a pampered rich boy who had kicked and screamed until he got what he wanted. Now why can't I get a roommate like the tattooed guy, he would probably be a great one. He looked nothing like the other preppy assholes that I deal with on a regular basis; he didn't look like the poster kid for a _college environment boarding school._ Walking back to her dorm she thought of the mysterious red head and decided that she was going to take up religion and pray for him as a roommate.

* * *

p.s Un-beta so beware of mistakes! If you find any please review and I'll fix!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Roommates

**A/N- Second chapter! If people want me to continue the story or add their favorite characters send me a review and I shall add you into the story! Non-beta version but I shall get him to fix it for me if he wants! Enjoy :D**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach but I do have that smashed alarm clock.

* * *

Renji was lying in his bed listening to an annoying ring that seemed content on trying to drill through his subconscious. Grumbling he rose wearily and look around with sleep deprived eyes, the alarm clock. Cursing he picked up the clamorous device and proceeded to beat the infernal plastic thing until it stopped trying to disrupt his REM cycle.

Giving up quickly he threw the clock against the back wall and whispered a silent prayer of thanks when it stopped its sleep taking melody. Collapsing back on to the merciful sheets Renji began to drift back into the land of nod when his cell phone decided it was also going to dictate when he got up.

Getting out of bed Renji scrambled across the room and dove into the cardboard box that contained all of his clothes, frowning he found what he was looking for and peeled his favorite pair of tattered jeans from the outfit he was wearing yesterday and took out the insistent cell phone which was banging out some Orange Range.

Thinking that he really didn't want to be listening to Japanese rock he flipped open the abused silver front and shove it up to his ear.

Tatsuki was awoke from her beauty sleep by what she thought was a cat, sitting up like a shot she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and searched her room for what sounded like the strangled animal.

Realizing it wasn't in her room and listening more closely she distinctly made out the phrase, 'It's 5:30 you stupid tangerine prick!'. Which was said in a gruff, sleep evident voice.

Not recognizing the voice she put all the pieces together and decided that the noisy bastard across the hall must be her roommate, _Renji_.

Rolling her eyes she checked her own clock beside her bed and grumbled at the time, _so the idiot can tell the_ _time,_ she thought as she pulled the covers back over her skinny frame and placed her short raven hair covered head back into the fluffy pillow haven where it belonged.

Hearing another set of annoying noises caused the skinny girl to wake again and curse the roommate she had yet to meet. Tatsuki was about to give the idiot a piece of her mind when she realized it was in actual fact her alarm clock that had the nerve to take her from a wonderful dream.

Slapping the snooze button she swung her legs out of the warm bed and placed her feet onto the freezing wooden floor. Running around quickly she grabbed all of her shower essentials and ran as fast as her karate champion legs would carry her.

Shivering from head to toe she cursed the bastards who created this cold ass dorm and slid slightly on the slippery floor as she made her way to the safe haven of the bathroom, Tatsuki nearly moaned when she thought of the warm water and suds washing away the traumatic experience she was going to have to endure for an entire semester.

As she came closer to her destination she became severely confused when the door opened and she collided with the very solid form of her roommate. Stuttering she looked up and saw that the extremely wet man she was currently squished into was in fact the extremely tattooed man she had walked into yesterday,_ Oh God_ thought, trying to hide her surprise she said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Would you mind telling me why you are half naked and were in my bathroom?" The mystery man stared at her incredulously and folded his arms over his toned and rock hard chest.

"I was having a shower!" He said a patronizing tone evident in his deep baritone voice.

Tatsuki was still trying to figure out why the object of last nights dream was manifesting itself in real life, _Am I still dreaming?_ She questioned as the scantily clad man used a hair tie to put his shoulder length dripping red hair into a spiky ponytail.

" Umm I'm Tatsuki and this is my dorm so I'd appreciate it if you live because I have to wash." Once again she said what came to her head first and instantly regretted it when she thought of how stupid she just sounded. Blushing Tatsuki waited for the response to her idiotic statement.

Renji couldn't believe his ears or his eyes, there was a shivering and now thanks to walking straight into him, wet raven haired girl who was looking at the floor and blushing a color similar to Renji's hair.

"Well I'm Renji and I live here to, so ummm hi" He said weakly looking down at his new roommate who was now scrambling around trying to pick up all the bathroom products that had been forgotten when she had run into the stranger that came out of her bathroom.

Feeling a little bit guilty he decided to help and squatted down to gather up some of the things the flustered girl could not carry. She looked at him strangely and if possible her slender face darkened to another shade of red, still confused Renji followed her line of sight and realized that she was staring at the space in between his towel covered legs, which happened to be at that moment uncovered.

Turning a shade to rival hers Renji jumped up and ignored the dropping products he had just saved. Trying to get past the also flustered girl he slipped on a wayward shampoo and found that his new roommate was braking his fall. They wrestled around trying to untangle themselves from each other. While they were both close to their goal, a distant creak could be heard as their dorm room opened and in came several people.

Spinning around Renji looked up in time to see a certain orange covered head doubled over in laughter.

The last thing Ichigo heard before his and Rukia's laughter won over the fight in his ear was a mad screech from his now completed naked friend.

"I'm going to kill you! You evil bastard!"

**

* * *

p.s Sorry if there are any spelling and or grammar mistakes!!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Alliances

**A/N- Very short chapter but it's really only a teaser! Part 1 of this chapter! I'm writing the second part as we speak so I should have that up sooner, we will have an insight into Renji's past in that chapter! Now review, review, review!! I, like a lot of writers, live for them! Tell me what you think, I appreciate all types of reviews :D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but I do own the remains of that ball point.

* * *

Renji raked his hands across his milky whited, red covered scalp and sighed in frustration. He stared at the blank white page in front of him which mocked him with it's emptiness, laughing at him for his stupidity.

Giving up completely he threw his ball point at the nearest wall and smiled when the thing broke apart, plastic littering the floor along with an alarm clock which was quickly forgotten. Falling back into the ocean of soft which happened to be Renji's double bed, with it's red comforter and egyptian cotton sheets. A gift fromhis guardian who sent him into the spiral of inadequatecy, otherwise know as his brand new uber expensive, shitole of a 'college environment' school.

He hadn't wanted to go, _he_ had forced him to. Forced him to go to a place where half the money-grabbing, egotistical, pampered, non-working _fucking pricks_ went to. Renji hissed when he took his customary drink of tooth ache coffee from the bedside table and put the ceramic device up to his thin lips. The day had dragged in and Renji was not in the mood to get another detention for not doing his homework, so he picked up the insulting paper and found another pen as he wracked his smaller than average sized brain for anything that wouldn't have him laughed at in class, _again_.

* * *

Yawning Taksuki put her sugar stained dishes in the sink as she rubbed her eyes and checked her watch for the first time in many long and stressful hours. Cursing at the increasing form of morning she made her way out of the kitchen and collided with the firm chest of none other than her elusive roommate Renji.

Pushing off of the reluctant male she muttered an unintelligent sorry and tried to shimmy past the red heads vast frame. Trying and failing miserably she looked up irritated only to find that he wasn't paying any attention to her put to the now coffee stained article in his hand.

Realisation hit Taksuki like a ton of very heavy bricks as she struggled to make out the title in the messy caffine stained handwriting, 'The Uses of Covalent Bonding in bio-chemistry of the Modern world' , she sweat dropped.

Renji was holding a now destroyed version of the essay they had been given a fortnight before in Double Science, which was a way of saying "Biology _and_ Chemistry taught by the very creepy and evil looking Mr. Aizen.

The essay that was due for the next day that Taksuki had finished the day before.

* * *

Renji watched in slow motion as the remainder of his coffee leaped from its ceramic confines and proceded to latch onto every surface of the essay that contained his blood, sweat and tears. He felt like actually crying as his work was destroyed right before his eyes, the stiff paper sagged in his hand as he looked around for the killer of his hard work.

Looking at the bewildered girl he had been avoiding for days he stepped aside and waited for the offender to move. She just stared at him, her delicate brow creased as she read the title of essay. He watched the realization dawn on her, let what she had done sink in.

There was a palpable silence thick with tension when the raven raised her head. Her beautiful eyes were full of what Renji could only describe as remorse, she stretched her hand out and pulled the soggy article from his weak grasp.

"God Renji I'm so sorry!" she all but whispered too him.

Renji tried to speak but the words that formed in his mind would never leave his closing osephecas, he tried to shout at the stupid girl that destroyed any hope that he would remotely pass the class taught by Mr. Aizen or even crawl on the floor and cry his little heart out. But he couldn't, he just couldn't. Instead he just spluttered and made an incoherent noise that strangled his throat on the way out.

He didn't know what he was going to do and he really didn't want to think about the last class he had with that _smarmy, smart-ass, four eyed twat_.

But he did, it all began when he sat next to he supposedly innocent looking, silver haired, large smiling, crinkly-eyed Gin Ichimaru.

* * *

TBC................................


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hi my name is Ichimaru 'I'm a twat' Gin!

**A/N- We are getting into the story line now!! There is alot to go but I'll get there!!! REVIEW like your life depends on it! I like to know what you guys think so review and tell me!**

* * *

The class the changed Renji's perception of Tatsuki was having a great time is his mind. Running rampant the recollection wouldn't stay hidden, it wouldn't bury itself in the dark 'Do not Open!' box that was stored in the farthest corner of Renji's brain.

The day was in many respects the best and worst day of his new school life so far, the college environment school was large, confusing, full of spiky haired pricks and eat your soul teachers. The place does have a bright side though, Renji thought while running through the memory that had stamped it's way into his retinas'.

_The previous week, Math class Professer Hitsuyga Toshiro_

_Renji stifled a yawn behind his hand as he fought the effect of another late night, the mere thought of sleep was already beckoning him. The taunter tried it's best to suck Renji into peaceful oblivion while he sat at his mahogany desk._

_Renji slapped himself on the face and tried to make a good impression, he had been looked down on the past week or so because the pompous rich bastards thought of him as a major charity case that had jumped upon the chance of education that gave him a hot dinner and a bed. He rolled his eyes and took a fleeting glance around the room._

_Only one person caught his eye, Arisawa Tatsuki. The tomboy was in the same position he was as she fought another yawn this time not bothering to hide it behind anything. The rest of his class were taking notes while him and a few people stared into space because frankly, they didn't get it. Renji knew he wasn't stupid but Professor Hitsuyga's class was beyond a joke for him, the white haired man was forcing them all into taking advanced math. The child prodegy was in actual fact only around the early twenty mark but was already a professor in the prestigious Karakura Academy. That kind of position took every fibre of your brain to even fill in the application form, every teacher that Renji had experienced so far had a scary IQ and a class representative who had earned the position through hard work and outstanding brainpower. There were actually a few present in the class now and they were flying through it with ease._

_The 'others' as Ichigo liked to call them were people like Renji who were smart but not smart enough for some teachrs demands, people like Tatsuki who for some reason did the work but wouldn't participate in class because they just didn't care, people like the strange looking Ulquiorra who didn't need to study at all, they were just that smart._

_Renji was brought out of his musings by what sounded to him like a gun shot firing through his earlobes. Covering his ears and turning as fast as a gunshot he came face to face with an extremely angry and short Professer Hitsuyga, the man was practially steaming at the ears as he opened his mouth to rip Renji to shreds._

_"Abarai! Are you kidding me?" He roared, looking at Renji with a dangerous fire smoldering in his aqua eyes._

_Confused all he could do was stammer and splutter in the face of the tiny man. This made his situation worse._

_" You. Weren't. Listening!" He screamed while punctuating each sentence with a short poke of his finger, before going on to say._

_" You and Arisawa of all people should be listening to me! I'm not slaving away here for you to sit and look at me with those ridiculus tatoos and fail your exam because you were staring at the karate kid!" He shouted without lowering his voice for the last part causing a mortified Renji to blush darker than his hair and hide his face in his hands so the professor couldn't humiliate him further._

_

* * *

  
_

Renji cringed when he thought of that class, from that hour on he had vowed to sit awake and pay attention even if it killed him.

* * *

_The previous week, Double science class Professor Aizen Souske_

_The class piled into the room when the bell rang, there was a flurrey of activity as the students ran around trying to get a chair in the rearranged state of the art lab. Renji who chose that minute to stop paying attention was left looking for empty seats in the back of the lab. Ichigo was about to pat the empty stool beside him when it was stolen by a very pissed off looking Rukia. _

_Looking around the room wildly Renji could only see to other empty seats, one beside a sliver boy with a large grin who Renji ddn't recognize and one beside none other than Tatsuki._

_Seeing the professer approaching the room he decided to choose the lesser of to evils and sat beside the grinning boy._

_The guy saw him approach and his grin got wider, smothering his face and giving him the look of a snake with slits for eyes._

_"Nice to meet ya! I'm Ichimaru Gin" He said with a happy drawl sticking out his hand and shaking Renji's quite firmly._

_"You too I'm Renji" He whispered back as the wavy haired professor walked in the double doors. Looking around the room the mans chocolate brown spectacle incased eyes stopped at Renji and he watched the man stiffen and frown._

_Renji knew that the man was looking at his tatoos and outrageous hair colour like the rest of the teachers. The professor wasn't hiding the fact the he didn't like Renji as the class went on, little snide comments here and there and the occasion look that said Renji was no better than something Aizen had found half dead on his designer shoe._

_Renji couldn't really care less what the professor thought of him but he was a bit miffed at the fact that Aizen wouldn't even consider answers he offered in class but just dismissed him altogeher and his new table mate just laughed the entire time and smirked when Aizen walked past his work and covered it in red marker indicating his fail for the assignment while he clapped Ichimaru Gin on the back._

_That was another one of his problems, the kid would look over Renji's shoulder at any opportunity and would swing his arm around causing Renji to knock things over at regular intervals. The class passed with Renji reigning in his infamous temper for fear that it would try and stab the little freak sitting on his right. Standing up the silver headed boy pushed Renji and uttered a 'Whoops!', Renji watched in slow motion as the correction fluid that was open on the desk flew off the table and landed with extreme percision on his crotch._

_

* * *

  
_

Renji had mentally surpressed the rest when his fist connect with the soft tissue of the slime balls face causing them to stumble over and te thing turn into a full blown fight on the classroom floor. They were quickly pulled apart by Aizen and Tatsuki, the raven stood by Renji when the professeor went on a tangent and even interupted his speech to stick up for the red head who was bleeding profusely from a large cut from a severe punch to the face.

Renji sighed again when said girl walked into the room, he still couldn't read half of what he had written on his caffine stained essay and his head was starting to swim. _He didn't blame her_, he couldn't after what she had done for him. Renji smiled before taking the cool pack that she offered him. _No, Renji could never blame her.

* * *

_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- It has begun

**A/N- This is a random chapter but aww well! REVIEW and tell me what you guys think because the next chapter will start to get serious and I want to get some comedy in there. Should I have more interaction with other characters of do you guys just want RenTat?? Review and tell all! :D Please and thank you for taking the time to read my stuff much appreciated and I'll stop now.**

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach but I do have a copy of The Count of Monte Cristo :D

* * *

Renji grimaced when his shoes made a nails on chalkboard screech on the tiled floor, the battered and abused converse groaned in protest with every step that brought Renji closer to his destination, _detention_.

He watched with disgust as the door that incased his new hell opened, the small room was much darker and depressing than the rest of the pompous school which was filled with antique tables and expensive chair that were always occupied with a prat, well not always Renji noticed when his journey into detention brought him into a comfortable seat beside his dare he say it, _friend_.

After a class brawl, a ruin coffee covered essay and a rushed version that got a D- had brought the unlikely couple into an easy friendship. The tatooed rebel and the karate champion had called a truce after the fight and managed to be actually civil to each other, even making jokes about going to the shower and Renji taking the opportunity to walk around their shared dorm half naked.

Renji smirked when he pictured Tatsuki trying to hide her growing blush when he decided it would be hilarious to walk around the living area in a pair of shorts and a wolfish grin.

Said smirk earned him a raised eyebrow from the girl in question when he looked her way, his smirk just widened in response as he took a novel from his satchel and settled down to read.

Tatsuki smiled at the cover of The Count of Monte Cristo and glancing side ways at the ponytailed boy she tapped him on the shoulder before writing on her notebook.

Renji frowned as his brain processed the sideways scrawls that made up Tatsuki's penmanship-

_Is that a professor or what?, because that fan is creeping me out! And that purple haired girl is smirking our way do you know her because I don't!_

Renji's forehead smoothed when he finished reading the message and picked up the pen to begin his reply-

_**The guy with the stupid hat and sandals is Urahara! I have no clue why he is here but he used to be a student and apparently he owns a shop next to campus, he knows some of the profs maybe he got a job! And the purple haired girl is Shihoine Youroichi a senior and she is best friends with Sandal Hat and the angry looking short girl Soi Fon. :D**_

Renji watched Tatsuki's eyes glide over his message and smile at certain points she just nodded and whispered her understanding in his ear. He surpressed a shiver when he felt the raven's hot breath teasing the shell of his ear, making the surrounding flesh tingle and heat at the intimate contact.

He knew the gesture was only made so they wouldn't get repremanded for speaking but it still felt good and Renji was getting worried, he smiled back at her not really remembering what she had said and thats when he began to develop a problem.

She lent in to whisper something else and angled her body in such a way that gave Renji a good view of the pert breasts which where now resting against his upper arm, he kept his wandering eyes glued to her face and found himself studying it. She had a tomboyish look but it was because her short and spikey hair was always up at all angles and her high cheek bones gave her a model like egde. Soft brown eyes were framed with deep black eyelashes and glittering with the hint of a smile.

Renji felt his lower region twitch as his brain sent all of this new information through his body and down into a place where he never wanted it to go.

Immediately Renji panicked as he fought a raging blush and tentatively crossed his legs to hide his growing bulge, Tatsuki didn't help when she placed her delicate but deadly hand across his burning forehead as ran it along his jaw.

"Ren your burning up, are you feeling okay?" She asked her voice laced with worry.

She took his silence to be a no and placed her hand on his face again and the other on his arm, bringing her to face him she stared at him deeply not removing the offending appendages.

She was only making things worse as he ran images of Professor Hitsuyga in a dress through his head trying to shake away his _problem_. Nothing seemed to work, even a picture of his guardian Kuchiki Byakuya in a pair of speedos which he insisted on wearing to the beach one summer wasn't making is problem any better.

Tatsuki placed her head on his chest and said from her position, "Your heart is beating so fast whats wr........."

Was all she could get out before he bolted, a confused Tatsuki looked around the room to find the Sandal Hat guy laughing hysterically with the purple haired Youroichi how was bent double and using the girl called Soi fon for support.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- This can't be happening.

**A/N- The 6th chappy has a special character intro for Kori no Tsubasa! Clap everybody for the great reviewer and review yourselves!!! Great reviews get prizes WOOOOOOOOO! *.* Thanks for taking the time to read my story!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach

* * *

The noises of the dining hall could be heard echoing all throught the school as hundreds of rich students scrapped the expensive wooden chairs against the sanded and polished floor. Renji made his way through the mass of bastards over to his usual table, the also wooden table was groaning under the weight of ten lunch trays and was just begging for one more so Renji complied slouching down heavily and settle himself in the only empty chair which according to Ichi-Berry was saved by Renji's own personal viagra, Tatsuki.

Hiding his growing embarassment he occupied himself with his BLT and shake trying to get the face of the grinning girl beside him out of his way ward mind. The other occupants of the table were continuing with their earlier conversations and none of them were paying any attention to the tatooed boy in the corner who was looking anywhere but at the tomboy beside him, all but one Kuchiki Rukia.

"Oi midget what are you staring at? Hey chappy freak are you even listening to me?" Shouted an annoyed Ichigo who was frowning at his raven haired roommate.

"Hhhhmmmmmmmm?" She replied tearing her eyes away from her long time friend and looking up to see an orange haired boy towering over her.

He repeated his question and without waiting for an answer he followed her eye line and took his turn to look at their friend who was acting in a very perculiar way. He looked back at Rukia confused and attempted to put two and two together. Needless to say it wasn't working, Rukia sighed and pulled Ichigo close to whisper in his ear. Nodding in understanding he sat bak in his chair and smirked at Renji who was now sneaking furtive glances at the girl beside him who was talking animately with the busty red head to her right.

Getting over his blush Renji felt it was cool to come back to the world of people that pay attention and turned towards the girl infront of him who was grinning like a cat, it was an almost evil smirk that adorned the cocoa skinned goddesses face as she looked back at him and then dismissed him completely for favour of the attention of the short and quite Hanatarou. The shy boy was a little flustered at the seniors antics but went with it anyway and began to talk to her in a polite and slightly stuttered manner, the boy who was a great lover of medicine was now being torn between a conversation that involved the two most talkative people at the table, Youroichi and Matsumoto. Matsumoto was now having fun by playing with the poor medics hair, yanking on his scruffy bangs and pushing his head back so she could get her painted fingers through his small ponytail.

Renji snorted and was about to turn away when the blue-scarf wearing girl turned around to face him. Tatsuki looked at him to and her face lit up at the mere sight of him.

"I didn't see you there! What did you do last class? Hitsuyga nearly blew his short little top when you didn't show up for math." Tatsuki asked curious about the whereabouts of her friend.

"Hn I hid in the library and finished off the double science homework, the bastard will be the death of me!" Renji said smiling despite his immenent doom, _next period._

The two, now best friends continued their conversation about Renji death at the hands of a series of Professors who were all out to get him, while Matsumoto watched a large smile on her model like face. Leaning over Hanatarou smothering him with her extremely well endowed chest while she whispered into a laughing chocolate skinned womans ear.

Renji laughed at Tatsuki's great impression of Aizen's creepy grin and stuffed another huge bite of his sandwich into his cheeky grinning mouth and a chaser of strawberry shake.

"Hey Red pineapple! Got any special ladies on the go?" asked a grinning Matsumoto aiming the question at Renji whose mouth had once cased a gulp of strawberry shake that was now over an extremely confused Hanatarou.

Renji was coughing the last of the wayward liquid back up as he frantically thought of an answer to the maths class-representatives question. Don't panic he told himself, answer truthfully.

"Ummm, ano...........No?" Renji said trying to get the girl to stop looking directly into his now panicking eyes.

"No?" She repeated devilishly placing her head on her hand and continuing to stare at the flustered boy who now had the attention of the whole lunch table.

"Not even anybody that you like? Got your cute little brown eyes on?" She asked agained.

Renji was really panicking now and was trying not to look at the spiky black haired girl who was giving him her undivided attention.

"Yes I-I-I do actually it's, it's......................."

* * *

TBC.......... ^.^


	7. An Important Note

Hello faithful readers of this story! :D

I really do not deserve you people and my updates are never good enough for you guys, the thing is my brother is the one who gets the internet in the house and he is moving out. The good thing about that is that I have my own room and can do anything without my sister bitching about it but the bad thing is that I will have no internet for the near future :( I am in the middle of writing a bumper chapter for this story but I won't even be able to post it so I shall make a deal with you lovely people and write as many chapters as physically possible and keep them on my laptop (This story will probably come to an end soon ) and when the internet is up and running I shall post them all at once or once a day for as many as I have! If you have any questions or just want to rant to me then drop a review and I'll try to pm you back.

Sorry about all of this........................

Yours,

Niamhus Raticus


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Right Before

**A/N- Yay! My brother hasn't got rid of the internet yet but I have today before it goes so I wrote this quickly so you guys have some thing to read! :D This chappy is a bit raunchy and is dedicated to Queen Espada for her awesome review! If you guys review quickly and if one of them is really good then I shall try and get back to you before the internet is taken away and give you a special chappy prize! :D Thanks for sticking with me and hopefully I will get the internet again soon and then everybody can have a chapter a day!**

Disclaimer- I still don't own bleach but this is my first attempt at a lemon so be nice!

* * *

Renji could feel his heart going to a home for the certifiably crazy, it was trying it's hardest to break from his chest and run out of the cafeteria. He didn't even know why he started to answer that question but with the entire curious lunch table staring at him, he had to say something.

"Ummmmmm Uhhhhhh I know she doesn't like me back?" Renji choked out thinking that what he said wasn't even an answer to the question he was asked.

Tatsuki felt like her chest was going to explode, that red pineapple, _her_ red pineapple liked somebody else. The realization that she liked him had hit her like a ton of extremely heavy bricks; they pounded across every inch of her body causing moisture to build behind her eyes. Renji the flustered boy who tormented her at every occasion but also made her feel like the most special girl in the world when he turned his chocolate brown orbs onto hers, know she can't have him.

Renji was attempting to slow down his breathing after his brain had taken his lungs hostage and forced them to pump so hard that Renji could barely speak, he glanced to his right at the raven haired beauty who had her spiked locks bowed in a concentration he was sure only he could break. Poking her on the slight muscle that had formed on her well toned arms he marvelled at the softness before ducking under it and shooting her his trademark cheeky grin and his canines were met with the knuckles on Tatsuki's right hand.

Stumbling backwards and flying off the bench Renji landed in lump on the super shined floor, wincing as he tenderly touched his space he looked up at his attacker and was taken aback by the brief hurt that marred the usually beautiful flesh.

In a flurry of tears and shouts Tatsuki ran from the lunch room and didn't look back even when the boy of her dreams called at her back in anguish.

Renji grimaced at the creak that came from his dorm room door, it assaulted the quite of the dark living area and cascaded through the kitchen and landed in the ears of a sleep beauty causing her to stir. Trying to restore the silence Renji crept past the living area and through the kitchen and did a double take when his leg grazed the arm of the girl he was trying his best to avoid, not wanting to anger her further he tried to walk away but his legs betrayed him and froze when he felt Tatsuki's gentle but capable fingers latch onto his arm and tug on the appendage lightly so the tattooed teenager turned to face the half-awake girl.

Against his will he looked the bleary eyed girl up and down, noticing that the red puffs that she called eyes were betraying her look of determination, just making it look like she had cried herself to sleep. His badass bruised expression softened when another tear slid down the girls face and she opened her mouth to whisper, "Ren I-I-I...............".

Placing a finger on her lips Renji pulled her into a sitting position and let his arms snake around her waist. Placing his face into the crook of her neck he let himself breathe in her scent deeply as she melted into his embrace.

Tatsuki could feel every inch of him as he pressed his large body into hers; giving her the best hug she had received in this lifetime. When he pulled back she missed the intense heat radiating off him immediately, opening her mouth she tried again to apologise but couldn't find the words to convey how she felt, she was always the confident girl who could speak her mind and use her fists if needed. But now there was only one thing that her heart was telling her to do and for once she listened.

Renji was just letting his eyes take in each inch of the specimen in front of him when the raven took his breath away in the best kiss he had ever had.

Her body pressed flush against his as she bunched his shirt up and used her weight to bring his thin lips upon hers. The hunger that Tatsuki felt was incredible; it built up like a fire and spread through every orifice available taking no prisoners. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his tongue trail warm and wet across her bottom lip begging for entrance into her cavern, she gave him the key and gasped when his tongue darted in, massaging and battling against her own in a hot and sweaty fight for dominance. When the need for oxygen was to great the pair broke apart gasping for air and loving every second, after mere seconds apart Renji couldn't stand it any longer and latched his mouth onto her neck, biting and sucking the succulent flesh as he made his way down unbuttoning as he travelled.

Hearing the illicit moans the girl before him was making further fuelled the fire that was spilling over him. Renji licked his way downward and ripped of Tatsuki's sport bra, her pert breasts that were constantly caged came free and bounced up and down her chest before Renji took one in his hands and caressed it, thumb grazing over the erect nipple before taking the sensitive nub into his mouth as letting his tongue moisten it up before using his teeth to give it a tip which earned him an extra large feral moan from the girl under him.

Tatsuki couldn't stand it any longer; she needed to feel his skin under her hands, to hear the boy scream her name in pure ecstasy. He hovered above her and stole another kiss where teeth clashed and tongues flailing as the hunger and want that was happening between them reached fever pitch. Still connected in a furious kiss Tatsuki used pure force to rip the shirt from Renji's torso and felt him moan into her mouth as she ran her hands along the bumps and dips that formed his well defined chest and follow the tattoos that adorned the skin there.

Renji broke the kiss so he could pull off the body hugging jeans that where encasing his excitement and groaned when he felt Tatsuki's hands join his to tug off the offending material before taking the organ in her hands and rubbing at a gentle pace, the friction of his boxers and Taksuki hands where driving him crazy and he couldn't take it anymore.

Tatsuki felt herself being pushed back into the sofa as Renji pulled of her skirt and her damp panties in one swift movement, she was bare in front of him and hadn't felt as comfortable as he raked his eyes over her modesty and whispered sweet nothings over her sticky skin, making his way further downwards.

Renji freed himself of his last piece of clothing and stared at the beauty before him and silently asked for her permission, she pulled him down into another heated kiss which he took as his permission and positioned himself in front of her sex. He pushed forward and held onto the girl in front of him tightly as he felt himself slide into her opening, she grimaced and hissed alittle as he broke her barrier and pulled out again before repeating the action.

Her small whimpers of pain turned into shouts of pleasure as she felt him move in her faster, harder and without any self control. He had lost it and so had she, her nails dragged across his back and drew blood as Renji plunged into her deeper still. Renji was as close as his heat was intensified by the girl who was moaning constantly and after a gap of silence he felt her walls tighten as her orgasm came in waves. It was all he needed and he came himself his seed spilling inside of her as he called her name in pure unadulterated bliss.

He collapsed on top of Tatsuki, she pulled his hair tie out and let his scarlet hair cascade over his shoulders. She ran her hands through it and let sleep take her away to a world she was sure could never be better than what she had just experienced.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- The Morning after the night before.

* * *

**A/N- Right I'm officially back online and have my first installment of this story! First of all I would like to apologise profusely for leaving it this long but I had school, life, no internet and alot of other shit going on! But I have finished the story and am going to put up a chapter a day as promised! Feel free to review and be mad but I am really sorry and I hope with a chappy a day you guys can find it in your hearts to forgive! :D**

**God the chapter is a crack one and kindof a filler for the next bombshell chappy! **

**Please dont hurt me! :S Cuz its short too!  
**

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach but I think that tissue is in my bin!**  
**

* * *

Renji's eyelids screwed shut as they were assaulted with the solar energy that streamed through the kitchen window. The offending light descended on his naked torso, accentuating the muscles and curving along the black lines that formed his life of tattoos.

Said light was also worming its way across the soft tufts of raven coloured hair that littered the right arm of the tattooed boy.

A groan escaped the lips of the raven catching Renji's attention, as the soft noise whispered across his slightly sticky skin.

"Wake up sleeping beauty" Whispered Renji in a gruff voice, the sleep still fresh in his body.

Tatsuki chuckled before she could help herself, her sweet breath dancing a slow waltz up his chest as she heaved her equally naked body up. At eye level with her red pineapple she sighed in contentment, smiling happily at him she stole a quick kiss and darted from the comfort of the sofa.

Renji, who at this point was still in a near comatose state, blinked in confusion when the object of his affection had disappeared from view. Inky eyebrows furrowed in a frown worthy of a certain Kurosaki and within seconds (okay minutes!) he was on he feet chasing the toned beauty into the already steaming bathroom.

* * *

Ichigo sneezed and smirked when a certain black haired midget thrust a tissue unceremoniously into his face.

"Thanks!" She said gruffly, giving him a sideways glance with a little smirk of her own.

His hand slid under the table and he squeezed her thigh playfully, before he could get a chance to explore further and widen the shocked violet orbs who were penetrating him with a strange stare. He was interrupted by the opening of the cafeteria doors and the entry of a certain stray dog and his karate kid who were holding hands and whispering into the deepest caverns of each others ears.

His smirk widened, they just needed to be messed with. Who the hell punches a guys lights out and then decides she wants to bed him and by the looks of the matching damp heads, have a shower with him to!?

Well he and Rukia couldn't say anything as they met in a flurry of clashing limbs and smashing mouths, which ended in him covered in tiny cuts as she helps her brother hit him over the head with what looked like a pink bottle the had splintered into a thousand tiny pieces.

Anyway, Ichigo placed the trademark frown back on his face and poked the large breasted red head to his left.

Insane laughter was heard as Ichigo was chased from the cafeteria by an angry dog and his new girlfriend who didn't appreciate the fact that he had told the school gossip they had just lost their virginity.

Who knew guessing things could be so fun?


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Parents Part 1

**A/N- I know that this one is short too but I will keep posting the story a chapter a day if people want me too! Please review and say because I have no idea if anybody wants to read it any more! **

**Anyway I really didn't know what the hair piece is that Byakuya wears so I think what I have down is wrong! Someone review and tell me what it is please? ^.^**

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach but the chain is currently attached to my schoolbag.**  
**

* * *

Renji stood fidgeting; his now perspiring hands were in a constant state of flux. Rubbing up and down the sides of his jeans, trying to get rid of the odour attracting liquid.

His heart was playing a disastrous beat on his ribcage, anticipating the arrival of his guardian. The man was an unstoppable force whose glare and sense of nobility parted the crowd of students like the babbling red sea.

With a gulp and yet another inner pep talk Renji composed himself and took what he judged to be confident steps towards the now still male.

Kuchiki Byakuya is a very scary man, his intimidating face and slightly sombre bad boy look have the ladies flock too him but the stare of death has them run away with their tails between their legs. The crisp and simple, black and white suit is off set by a pale pink kanji for the number six emblazoned on the back.

That man just happened to be the guardian of none other than Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia. His namesake Rukia was nowhere to be seen and a frown marred the usually unemotional face. With a fantastic amount of grace the nobles eyes clawed up and the teenager and filled with disdain.

The difference between the two males was amazing from the spiky scarlet hair of Renji which was left down as a token for his girlfriend who loved it long over half his face. To the regal long and perfectly straight hair of Byakuya which glinted spectacularly when the sunlight catches the kensiken that leaves him with three perfect strands of hair.

Other differences include a pair of baggy jeans with back pocket chain included and a tight blue wife beater, too top off the look Renji decided it was a good idea to wear his favourite worn out pair of black high tops. This wasn't missed by his guardian who chalked it up to bad genes.

Cursing the invention of parent teacher conferences Renji accompanied his silent companion towards the school that he had been forced to attend in the first place.

* * *

A curtain of scarlet wavered in its still stance when a gust of sweet scented air knocked it out of place. Lifting his head up Renji came face to face with the slightly green complexion of his sister.

"Ren-ren-ji, Kami I'm so sorry" She huffed breathing heavily and wiping her mouth shakily with her trembling hands.

"Is nii-sama here?" She asked, her panicky eyes swept back and forward across the principals waiting room.

Renji gave a gruff "Hn" before folding his arms delicately and watching the door of the office which decided at that moment to conveniently swing forwards and emit the less than pleased noble man.

Before Rukia could say anything she covered her mouth again and flew from the room narrowly missing Ichigo who was trailing a rather hyper man who appeared to be carrying a giant picture of a beautiful woman.

"Ichigo wasn't that the fair maiden who took your virginity and turned you into the man full of youthful exuberance that me and your beautiful mother raised you to be?!" Shouted the man suddenly, who missed being kicked in the face by his sons youthful exuberance and proceeded to dance around the room in a waltz with the giant poster while muttering things about beautiful grandchildren and contraception.

All wasn't lost from the man standing at the far end of the room who subtly cracked his knuckles before advancing on the orange haired teenager who was chasing his Hawaiian shirt wearing father about the room.

Noticing before it was too late, all Renji could to was whisper to himself……………………

"Oh Shit….."


End file.
